versatile_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Light Element
One of the 7 most commonly awakened Element at Novice Stage/Tier. Mages who awakens this Element was initially looked down upon. But from Mid-Tier/Stages onwards, it became one of the three strongest defensive magic together with Earth, Void and Chaos Elements. Light Element can also double for offensive uses with an added effectiveness on Undead, it can counter Shadow Elements and to a smaller extend Curse Element. Some of the more powerful Undead can only be hurt by Light Element. Despite Mo Fan coming into the realization that all Elements evens up and is no longer so obsessed with awakening a particular element, he still chooses to purchase Guiding Stone Services for Light Element which further shows how useful this element truly is despite people being led to believe it was a useless Element at early stages. The Super Tier Light Element Magic: Holy Sword has been stated multiple times as the most powerful single target attack spell among all Super Tier Magic. ELEMENTS OVERVIEW Colour---------------------------Gold Magic Type---------------------Elemental (Classic) Novice-Tier---------------------Illuminate Mid-Tier-------------------------Light Blessing High-Tier------------------------Descending Light Super-Tier----------------------Holy Execution NOVICE MAGIC: ILLUMINATING * Level 1 illuminating: Cleanse (creates a human sized rain of light particles adept at dealing with dark element magic) * Level 2 illuminating: Flare (Shoots a beam of light that can reach all the way to the sky. Seems to remain even if the caster is dead.) * Level 3 illuminating: Blindness (Fires concentrated light energy to blind the target. Can also be used offensively.) MID-TIER MAGIC: LIGHT BLESSING * Level 1 Light Blessing: Holy Shield (Creates a circular light shield that the caster can move around.) * Level 2 Light Blessing: Painted Wall (Conjures a dome of light over oneself or another target.) * Level 3 Light Blessing: HIGH-TIER MAGIC: DESCENDING LIGHT * Level 1 Descending Light: Holy Word (there are multiple ways this could be used) * Level 2 Descending Light: Sacred Wall (a giant screen of light defensive magic is created) * Level 3 Descending Light: Light Scale Holy Armor (1 or more persons is covered in a light based armor with this spell) SUPER-TIER MAGIC: HOLY EXECUTION * Level 1 Holy Execution: Judgement of Demon Sword (brings down a short sword the size of a sky scraper) * Level 2 Holy Execution: Excalibur of Divine Blessings (brings down an even bigger long sword) * Level 3 Holy Execution: Punishment Axe (brings down a giant 1 sided axe, The most damaging single target spell among all Super Tier Magic) STAR MANIFESTATIONS: * Angelic Halo (a Halo forms atop the mages head and creates a domain of light magic that is 100 times stronger than super tier level 3) FORBIDDEN CURSES: * Heavenly Sorrowful Rainbow (10 star manifestations, it brings down several waterfalls of colored beads in the shape and color of rainbows (strong enough to incinerate devil Mo Fan)) * Heavenly Shine Arrow (The light arrow that is fired from the Heavenly Crossbow attack, this move was strong enough to pierce the chest of an Emperor) * Golden Sacred Words (a golden Light (similar to how light breaks through heavily clouded sky) descends upon the earth, purifying all evil it comes across) * 6 Light Gods (six titans of light surround a target before dissolving and turning into a cocoon to imprison a target)